The present invention relates generally to the operation of warehouses, and more particularly to the problem of retrieving articles that may spill from warehouse locations.
Conventionally, workers climb into the racks with or without the assistance of ladders. Retrieval of spilled articles often involves strenuous reaching or bending, which can be dangerous.